Hero Spiraled into Darkness
by roitbergsolo
Summary: A very short dark story (that seems rushed) starring Sid...


**9**

**They ran through the run-down fields trying to get away from the enemies, but they forgot who the enemies were.** The only thought that went through their heads was 'Who the hell are we running away from?'. They carried on running until they got to a ditch, which they dived into, to check on their weapons and clear their minds for 5 seconds. Then they remembered.

Nazis. Hitler. France. Bomb.

The Nazis were nearing and stopped and cocked their guns.

'Hand over one ov vyour peeple und vyou vill not all get killed' said one of the Nazis.

Sid then knew he must sacrifice himself so the piece would get to the English. Sid started to climb over the ditch wall but one of his comrades tried to stop him by grabbing his leg. Sid kicked free, stood up and brushed his jacket. He thought the Nazis would say something but no, they just shot him. All he saw was a blue flash and a green bullet slowly flying towards him. Intricate and organic patterns were around the green bullet creating a weird pattern in the air that surrounded Sid and killed him. He was left on the floor with a mangled face and chest.

But the real Sid warped away and appeared in a rusted iron room with no light. There was a big iron door that Sid ran towards. But as he ran to the door a wheezing noise started to echo through the room.

VWWOORRRPPP! VVVWWOOORRPPP!

A blue box appeared in front of the door and Sid ran right into it, falling on the ground holding his bleeding head. The box had double doors at the front, a light at the top and a sign underneath that read POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX. One of the doors opened and a tall, short haired man with a leather jacket walked out.

'Come with me', the man said, and without a second thought, Sid ran in. Then out to study the outside. Then inside again.

'It's bigger on the inside', Sid exclaimed,'How is this possible? Are you a Nazi? What happened to me when I got shot? How did I get h...'.

Sid knew that he had asked too many questions but the man encouraged him. After a few seconds, the man said

'Yes, science, no, you got transported here, alien technology hiding in Nazi guns, I'm the Doctor and you're Sidney Jones. Anything else?' Sid shook his head,'Okay, let's take you somewhere to live.'

The Doctor walked to a console with a coloured pillar sticking out the middle. He flicked some switches and pulled some levers and...

VWWWWOORRRPPPP! VVWWWWOOOORRRRP!

Sid ducked thinking a bomb had been thrown but quickly got back up hoping the Doctor hadn't noticed but the Doctor only chuckled softly. A thud noise had echoed throughout and the Doctor walked out the door with a book. Sid followed. They were in a house...

'A house? We were in a... chamber a moment ago!' Sid exclaimed.

'That was the TARDIS, Time and Relative Dimensions in Space, it can travel in space and time, 1996, London, November, 23, 1pm. Here's your house key, credit card and book,'The Doctor handed Sid a key, a plastic business card and a book, titled '1996 for the 1943 type of people, London'.

**'Hope you have a nice life.' The Doctor said and went back into the TARDIS, shutting the door behind him, leaving Sid behind, clueless of the last 5 minutes.**

* * *

**11**

**4 years later, Sid was in a pub drinking a pint when a young man in a tweed jacket walked up to him.**

'Next drink's on me, Sid' he said.

'Who're you? And how d'ya know my name?' Sid replied.

'The name's Doctor'

'Doctor who?'

'Come on Sid...'

'Is it you? No, you look different!'

'I've been using moisturiser' The Doctor replied laughing,'So how've you been?'

Sid told the Doctor everything. After that, the Doctor asked,

'Did you get any awards?' At this Sid suddenly frowned and his happiness disappeared.

'No, I looked and looked, but nothing, not even a stinking plaque! I should be a hero! A HERO!' At this he broke into tears,'I've become an alcoholic. Drinking away all the nothingness I served for the army.' And at this the Doctor clasped his hands around his own face and started thinking hard.

'What have I done? I should have left you!' And then broke into tears and ran out the door. A faint vvvvwwwooorpp vwwwooorrrpp could be heard in the distance.

Sid ran out too looking for the TARDIS but couldn't find it and returned home. He stumbled around looking in all the drawer and cupboards looking for it.

A gun.

**BANG!**


End file.
